Revenge
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Stuart Little 2 fanfic. Falcon decides to get revenge on our little heros, a rodent, a bird, and a certain smartmouthed feline. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue me!

It's been a while since I've seen Stuart Little 2. So please feel free to correct me if needed. But no Flames please!

* * *

Chapter 1 

That mouse will pay! Falcon looked down at his chest. A few feathers were missing from the impact with the toy plane. But that's not the reason he's so fired up. The feathers will grow back...eventually. What angered him was the fact that Stuart was still alive. That Stuart won the fight. And, most importantly, that Stuart ruined everything.

That rodent turned Margalo against him. Everything was running smoothly before the little furball showed up. Turned Margalo into a soft hearted weakling.

Tensing, Falcon remembered how he came to meet Margalo.

Flashback

_"Help me! Somebody please get me out!" a muffled voice called out. Falcon cocked his head, soaring above the city. Was he hearing things?_

_"Help! Someone...anyone!" There it was again. It came from a nearby building. Falcon circled the complex, listening carefully, trying to find out the voice's exact location._

_"Help...please..." It came from rain gutter. Falcon landed at the very opening on the ground. He put his ear to the hole and listened. Someone was definitly in there. He can hear it scatching against the metal. And then it was still and quiet.  
_

_He fluttered to the top and peered down. He can just make out the outline of feathers. A little bird was stuck in there._

_'Easy food...' Falcon thought to himself. He smiled. Hovering in the air above his target, he reached in with his talons. He can just reach what he can guess was a wing. Gently, he pulled out his now unconscious prey and got a good look of it._

_A small yellow bird. He's seen humans keep this kind of animal as a pet. _

_'A canary...' That was his first assumtion about it. He's never seen one up close. Only in cages inside pet stores and houses. And for some reason, humans find this little critter appealing._

_Falcon was struck with an idea. He landed and layed the canary down. He opened a wing and a clip-on earring clinging to a feather came into view. The gold and diamond glistened in the sunlight._

_It was a special item to him. He found it near an open window and swiped it before the owner saw. It was his first theft. Since then, he's been taking valuables, mostly jewelry, from humans dumb enough to keep their windows or doors open. But he only gets a few chances._

_Finding such things unattended was an event few and far between._

_But here, out cold on the ground in front of him, was a bird humans would love to take into their homes. Falcon was going to take advantage of this new opportunity. He'll start by cleaning it's muddy feathers._

_He picked up the little one in his claws and flew to the only bird bath he knows. Pigeons occupied it, but not for long._

_"Scram! Beat it! Get lost, you leeches!" he said, swooping down to land and show the birds who's boss. The pigeons didn't wait around to get a beating from this bird of prey. They scattered like the feathers of an exploded seabird as he planted his talons firmly on the edge of the pool._

_Falcon watched as they fluttered to the house roof-top and land, waiting their turn. _

_"Bums..." he muttered. Carefully, he dipped the canary into the water repeatedly, watching the mud coat slip off. He froze when it opened it's eyes. It took only a second look at Falcon, before passing out again._

_After a moment, he continued his cleaning until it was spotless. He looked back at the pigeons._

_"Get a life!" he shouted before flying off to his home atop the Pishkin building. He glided to a soft nest made of cloth he snatched from the humans and placed the canary in before passing the bundle. He circled round and landed beside it, examining his prize._

_It was a young canary, probably just learned to fly a few weeks ago. Female by the looks of it. She's probably lost._

_The canary started to wake with a groan and she stared at Falcon. She's never seen a bird like him. She didn't even know birds can get this big._

_"Did you save me?" she asked. Falcon smiled and nodded. "Thanks..."_

_"What were you doing in there anyways?" he asked._

_"I was practicing my flying..." she explained, trying to get up. She tumbled, but Falcon righted her. "...and I started to get tired. But I was far away from home. So I stopped near that metal thing and accidently fell in. I don't know how long I was stuck."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"In a tree at Central Park." A pin fell to the ground and Falcon cocked his head. The canary immediatly picked it back up and dusted it off._

_"What's that?"_

_"My mom used it for our nest. It's the only thing I have left to remind me of her. She sorta disappeared and never came back." She sighed. "I heard a cat ate her or something."_

_"That so sad..." Falcon said, pretending to be sympathetic._

_"Yeah..." She was quiet for a moment. "My name's Margalo."_

_"Call me Falcon."_

_Margalo smiled._

_"Thank you again for saving my life."_

_"Hey, it's no trouble."_

_"No...I owe you tons. I swear to do whatever you ask of me. No matter how big."_

_That's what Falcon has been waiting for. Margalo fell right into his little trap._

_"Well...what do you think about working for me?" he asked with a sly smile. Margalo hesitated._

_"Sure. I'll do whatever you say."_

_'Perfect.' Falcon thought to himself._

_Since then, Falcon taught Margalo everything she needs to know about being a con artist. His idea worked. Humans couldn't resist Margalo's charm. They take her in, she pretends to like them, she steals something, and then flies off...usually on the same day. Falcon soon had buckets full of jewels, his special one on the very top of the biggest pile.._

_Finding Margalo was the best thing that happened to him. He's never took this much in such little time._

_He didn't think of Margalo as a slave or servant. He thinks of their relationship as a symbionic one, a sort of 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kinda deal._

_She does whatever he says. In return, Falcon gives her a place to live, feeds her, protects her, and all that good stuff._

_Until that mouse came into the picture._

_At first, he didn't take it seriously. A little rodent trying to be nice to Margalo. Not a big deal. Turned out that it was. He realized Margalo was starting to like the furball too. He threatened her with things like:_

_"Don't ever make a friend I can eat."_

_It worked, until Stuart came to the 'rescue'. Falcon took care of the intrusion by dropping him over the edge of the building. He thought the problem was over and gave Margalo a 'Time Out' to straighten her attitude. Turned out that he underestimated Stuart._

_Things went wrong from there._

_Falcon was so confident that he can win. He eats mice for brakfast! Crashing into a toy plane was the last thing he expected to happen. But it did. And he fell into a garbage can, lucky to still have most of his feathers. But not so lucky on his timing. A hungry feline eyed him for a moment before yelling his thanks to the sky._

_Monte took Falcon by the wing, but Falcon wasn't going to make himself easy. He was going out fighting. He screeched, flapped, bit, and scratched. Monte cried out, not liking this at all.  
_

End of Flashback

Falcon sighed. He managed to escape the cat. He's putting Monte on the list of those he'll get revenge on. On the list was 3 others:

Stuart, for doing this to him and ruining his life.

Margalo, for betraying him.

And Snowbell, simply because he was there. And Falcon felt like it.

All he had to do is wait...

* * *

This chapter turned out longer than expected. I was about to make it a one shot, but I decided to make it a story of few, but reasonably long chapters. Please Review. I'm desperate._  
_


End file.
